The Hero of the Sky
by Ghirahim is Fabulous
Summary: Annabeth Chase just wanted things to be normal when she returned home from Camp after many long years. She didn't expect to learn about her Hylian family history, and the fact that she is the last hero in line. Now she must stop Ghirahim from destroying Skyloft and begin to take over the lands. No flames please, crossover, couples to be determined later, T to be safe
1. The Beginning

**Author's Rant: **This is the beginning of a huge crossover of Percy Jackson and also of The Legend of Zelda. It will be a very long story, just not exactly this one. Hehehehehe, I think the third on and after will get better. Anyways, here is the first chapter of: _The Hero of the Sky _

**I do not own PJO or TLoZ! Sadly... **

* * *

_The Beginning_

* * *

A person's destiny is determined before the person is born at all. There is a way that you can change your destiny, but it may have worse effects later.

Sometimes maybe you are truly meant to meet someone. They could play a part in the story of your life. Maybe it is a huge part, or maybe a small detail in it. Or the people you meet could be good or bad. Yet not one person is able to fully escape something. They could ignore it but the problem could become worse over time.

You can believe me about that statement. I have tried doing that countless times, and failed in the process of doing so. I ended up endangering lives of my friends' lives. Both Greek, or Hylian.

Looking back at history, there were many more who went through much worse. They faced the dangers of death everyday of their lives. One has traveled throughout time. He missed his entire childhood to save the cruel future. Yet the man did end up getting back his childhood. It was only to save an illusion of reality. A parallel world to his own.

These heroes are loyal as hell. One even traveled across the seas in order to save his little sister. Another saved his best friend from an evil demon. Another saving the world. Then again, that is what they all ended up doing.

Hyrule's heroes are always reborn when the world is in trouble and needs to be balanced. Pretty much like in The Last Airbender, just nothing to do with elements. Every hero has been a male, never a female. They said that the last hero in the bloodlines will be a girl. One to end all evil. Or allow it to prevail.

The ancient lands have become one giant one, all generations living together in peace. One giant Hyrule, and many towns filled with happy people. Even they are aware of everything, they are actually eternal. They are eternal until the last hero comes to save them.

Then they are in the death zone. They have waited thousands of years for this hero to put an end to the war. What war? The one against the demons and creatures who have been trying to take over the lands.

The person didn't come. That person totally felt like the avatar or something. You want to know who that one person it?

Me.

Annabeth Chase.

This is my story.


	2. The Letters

**Author's Rant: **Here is the next chapter guys! I was listening to Gravity Falls while typing it :P so you all can call me a nerd or something. They are OOC so no flames, and this chapter is a bit... slower I guess.

**Don't own any of the two... crap. :( **

* * *

_The Letters _

* * *

It wasn't the best feeling to be back home at all. I was completely nervous, and I have only been back for about two or three hours. Why? My dad is happy, and is trying to get me to forgive him and is giving me cake and stuff. I forgive him, but he was scaring me a bit. Then my step-mother Helen wasn't very happy, but she learned how to accept it. My half-brothers had no idea who I was because I left when they were at a young age.

They mentioned that they had to go to the dentist or somewhere which I honestly didn't care. They asked if I wanted to come along and I just needed to relax. I told them I would hang out with them later and I just needed to lay down for a bit. Then my dad locked the door and made sure nothing could get in. He even locked the windows.

Apparently he didn't do the best job. I was lying down on the couch looking at one of my architecture books. Yes it is in Greek so I actually can read it.

That was when I heard a strange laugh. First I believed that maybe my dad left the TV on upstairs. It sounded a bit real so I wanted to check it out. I have sat through that one movie- _Clue_. I slowly went upstairs and opened the door. To my surprise someone was actually there.

He was not a Greek monster, and I knew that for a fact. He was some sort of demon. It was obvious that he was not a friend of Hades.

"So this is the hero?" he laughed and looked at me as he spun around in the chair. Hero? Did this guy somehow know about what happened a few weeks ago? No, impossible. Not even my dad knows exactly what happened, he knows that I was in the news.

"Umm..." was my reply. Way to be smart Annabeth, way to go. Mom would be so proud.

"The hero can't even talk! Well, you won't have any words to say for the future. Once you learn about what is to come, you will run home crying." he then leaned back in the chair with a huge smirk on his face. Was he saying that I would be going on more adventures with Percy?

I quickly went for the knife that I always carried around. Yeah, if I was at the airport it wouldn't be easy getting past security. That has happened before. I then demanded to him, "What the heck are you talking about? And who are you exactly?"

The man thing once again laughed. He then said, "Ghirahim at your service. Demon lord to be exact. But you can call me your worst nightmare, your enemy actually."

"Then why are you here?" I just wanted answers. I was tired- maybe this was an illusion and I was sleeping on the couch.

"To see what you are like. Spineless, a know-it-all, probably doesn't know how to fight besides Greek fighting and defense tactics. I know I will not going to have a problem with you, but watch you back child." Ghirahim then snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flashy exit. He probably spent a lot of time doing that, because there were diamonds. Yeah... I should avoid him in the future.

Engraved in the chair was three triangles. I have seen this symbol in books before but this one was different. Instead of the golden color it was blood red. I then remembered that there were a few books that had it somewhere downstairs.

I sprinted down the stairs (nearly tripping over Bobby's shoes) and went over to the bookcase. I remembered it was in the big green colored book, with some writing on the cover. I don't think it was English- and I know it wasn't Greek. But I understood it.

It said: _The Legends of Hyrule's Lands _

I was going to only look up the symbol and such, but then I came across some letters addressed to me. There had to be at least a dozen or so of them. I ended up looking at all of them. They wanted me to reply to them and I knew that I had to.

I didn't know exactly what to say. Should I just write 'hey I know you guys have been trying to contact me and probably think I am dead, but I am alive' or something like that? I then came up with the idea saying that I am alive, I want to know what is going on because the letters keep saying that I am the chosen one, and that they should reply back to me.

Finding the address was easy. They were printed on the letters so that made it easier. I quickly ran outside and threw it in the mailbox, hoping that someone would receive it.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S IMPORTANT MESSAGE: **This is the part where many may not like the story anymore. I will be putting Sheik in, but as a male. He is his own character. Yes I HAVE played Ocarina of Time and know who Sheik's true identity is, but I like the theory of him helping Zelda out and stuff. So you have been warned. He is his own character, and male.

* * *

A week has passed by. Then maybe two or three. I then started to believe that is was a joke. My dad must have set someone up for this.

But then I learned that it wasn't. My 'family' was once again has left me alone. The door bell rang, and I thought maybe it was some kind of answer to this all. And it was. There stood a teenage boy, wearing some strange clothing.

"Annabeth Chase?" he asked, his voice was soft yet he sounded tough. If that made any sense at all. It probably didn't at all, but that does not matter.

"Thats me."

"I am Sheik, and I am here to take you to Skyloft." that is when the confusion started. He then explained to me a bit, only that Skyloft is an ancient floating island. Yes, and I am really Zeus disguised as a twelve year old girl. Thunder rumbled and I rolled my eyes.

We then started off to this mythical land. Which was actually real. Who knew, right?


	3. The Sword

**Author's Rant: **I have been meaning to update but I have been watching TV, and also have been reading two awesome stories from each archive.

The two from PJO:

Wolf's Law (Rated M, by TheLostRelic)

Heavy in your Arms (Rated T, by XxbethamphetaminexX)

and the one from LoZ is called "Busy Boy"

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any... shit.

* * *

_The Sword_

* * *

I was expecting some kind of mutants. Monsters of some sort, that is crazy that wants to kill me like any other creature out there. Another demon like that one guy.

Yet this was far worse than any of that. Sheik handed me a bottle of water, which confused me a lot.

"The curse set upon us by the demon king, Demise, had poisoned our water supply. I have been traveling to your world to retrieve clean and safe water. I am one of the few that has permission to leave these lands to the mortal world." Sheik explained after watching my look.

"Why only a few?" I questioned the teenager.

"Never mind that, follow me." I followed Sheik through the small town. Commoners smiled at me but were whispering to one another.

We were walking along the dirt path and a little girl was lying on the ground. She was dehydrated and looked like she was about to pass out. I told Sheik to wait and went over to the little girl. I handed my spare water bottle to her, and then redirected her to a shady tree. Sheik was laughing at me for helping her. I ignored his taunts and asked the little girl for her name.

"My name is Kukiel. I know you are Annabeth Chase. Mommy and Daddy said that there was to be a new hero soon. Uncle Bats told me your name when I asked him." Was I seriously this popular and I haven't been here for twenty minutes? I am more popular then when Percy, Grover and I got back from the quest.

Before I could respond to any of this Sheik told Kukiel that we had to go. I then told her goodbye as he dragged me away. We climbed the stairs to see an old building. It wasn't the best looking- but you could say that it has been standing strong for a few thousand of years. Looking over the yard I noticed three kids lounging around on the lawn.

One of the two boys stood up and said, "this is her, eh?"

I took a little offense. The boy did have a point though, it wasn't meant as a mean comment. He was just really shocked. I would be to if the person saving my life as well as others was only twelve.

"Pipit! You need to show a bit more respect to her." the girl nagged him. They were a couple and it wasn't that hard to figure out. Even Apollo would have noticed (I heard from the Aphrodite cabin that he hits on a lot of girls, even if their husband or boyfriend is standing next to them). They didn't look that bad together either.

"Annabeth, the girl's name is Karane and this is her boyfriend pipit. They are both knights here, which are like police. They try and help the people of Skyloft so they don't fall off. They are probably the two nicest here." Sheik explained. I then smiled at them, and the returned a smile to.

"And I am Groose, hero if I should add that. A very handsome one if I do say so myself, I have ten ladies so far wanting to go out with me." I had respect for this guy for about five seconds. Then I completely lost it after her said his name.

Sheik rolled his eyes and ushered us all into a small dinning room. Once again I was acting like Percy and said, "Soo... uh..."

"Any hero related questions?" Groose leaned back on the chair.

"Why am I the hero, who is this Ghirahim, and where exactly am I?" I decided to go with more of the basics.

"I will explain the first one. It depends on your bloodline actually. The final hero was expected to be a female daughter of one goddess, and a Hylian man. In your case, Athena and your father. You are considered a half-ah. It is different from a demigod a bit though." Karane said.

"Half-ah?" Gee, I remember when I had this discussion with Percy. And any other camper that I thought was the chosen hero.

"Half Greek and half Hylian." Pipit piped in.

"Oh."

"Ghirahim is the main villian in this I guess you could say. He fought against the first hero, Link." Pipit said.

"Isn't every one of the heroes named Link?" I recall reading that in one of the books at my home.

"Everyone referred to the hero as Link. the original hero was named Link though. Other heroes were nicknamed that because of the green tunic. Like the hero of time and Termina, his real name was Soren. The hero of the winds, his name was Zane. Hero of the twilight realm was John, and the train hero was named Jason." Sheik said. That shocked me. Would they call me Link too?

"Oh and your in Skyloft." Groose added I gave him my best death glare, I am pretty sure that I knew that part. He only smirked and I rolled my eyes.

I wanted to know one more important thing. Well, I had to know what I was going to fight with. This is when Groose kept talking about the weapons and the Master Sword. I then asked Sheik what I would be fighting with. I knew it wasn't going to be my knife, it wouldn't do much effect on the enemies.

"You will be actually starting off with the Gilded sword and the Ocarina of Time." Sheik told me.

"So where is it?" I then sprung to my feet ready to get together a game plan. Then fight and go back home.

"That is the funny part... we only have the tunic..."

* * *

I looked in the mirror in front of me. I was wearing a medium shade of a green tunic. It was easy to tell that this was hand made. I was also wearing a white button down shirt underneath- you could only see the collar. I had on some baggy pants and some worn out boots. They gave me the golden gauntlets early and told me I would be able to grow into them later. I also had a pair of black gloves on and a green floppy hat which Karane managed to straighten my hair that fell to my shoulders. There was only one odd thing besides my hair. My eyes.

Something that just happened when I got here. My eyes were a mix of grey and also a little blue. It was weird but I then shook it off.

"So where exactly is everything?" I crossed my arms flaring at them.

"Another funny story. The sword is in the land of Termina. The mask salesman knows where to find it so we will have to travel there." Sheik explained.

"Can't go, Karane and I have to teach some of the knights the new codes." Pipit sighed. I then nodded, knowing he wouldn't want to be dragged into this more. Groose (sadly) said he is able to go. We then walked outside and I looked up into the sky. I was seeing those strange birds again.

"Loftwing." Groose said.

"Do I have one?" I blurted out. Groose smirked and told me to go to one of the diving docs to find out. I then stood on the edge like I was instructed. I can't believe I literally fell for this. Sheik laughed a bit and pushed me and I was plunging towards my death in the clear skies.

For a moment I panicked. I was getting closer to the clouds and I closed my eyes. I was saying a quick prayer to my mother saying that I love her and I am sorry about hanging out with Percy. Then something happened- I got a response. But not from mom.

It told me to whistle which I did. I was flying in the sky on a red bird. Then in a moment Sheik and Groose were flying right next to me.

"His name is Red! He got his color just like Link's old bird." Groose yelled to me. I then nodded.

"How long is this trip?" I shouted to Sheik.

"A few days! Follow me!" Sheik said and quickly turned. This was to be a long trip to the land of Termina.

* * *

**I am answering three questions here!**

#1: Will anyone else from PJO be in here?

Answer: I have outlined up to the middle of the fourth story. They will be taking a small trip to Camp this story but will only feature a few year-rounders. The next few will have them at some parts, but not physically in one of them I know. They will be mentioned a lot.

#2: When did you come up with this? How?

Answer: Originally this story came from naming Link. I always played the games and called Link after characters I loved. I then called him Annabeth and played a version of PJO when I was stuck on something (mostly the water temple). Then I started to think and branch out more of this over the summer while I took walks or ran while listening to music.

I changed to a lot from the original when I sat down to revise this. This had many complecations to this because it fit more to my personal intrests. Like a super huge crossover with more like Code Lyoko was in this. I will be keeping some ideas like The Hunger Games for later stories. I also used an OC used by someone else but his character will be changed to another OC I created. Then lately I came up with another OC who became Annabeth in a way. She will be featured but differently later.

Anymore more questions about this then PM me.

#3: How long will this take?

Answer: This story- another few months. Series, maybe over a year. I am not planning on this to interfere with HoO though.

**Review!**

**~Ghirahim**


	4. Falling

**Author's Rant: **Yeah, I have been busy. I was going to type this up yesterday but I wasn't in the mood toooooo!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of it.

* * *

_Falling_

* * *

We finally got there- and it took one extra day. Groose insisted on going a different way. Sheik just said yes because he didn't feel like dealing with Groose. It made no sense because Groose admitted that he has never been there. Then of course we ran into a few monsters. Luckily I had my knife on me, but it wasn't much effect.

Last time I will ever be traveling with these idiots. Hopefully. Of course my wish was denied.

We headed towards clock town, where this man is located at the moment. Sheik said that the man is always there, its his hangout basically. This guy seemed to love the history or something along the lines of it. We walked around for awhile trying to find him.

For some reason I knew a kid. Don't call me a creep or anything- I am not! He had on a Pikachu like mask and was looking around. I have heard of his name somewhere. I blame then screamed his name, "KAFEI!"

His head jerked over towards our direction. I was pretty sure he was staring right at me. I then waved for him to come over here. For some reason I felt like I could trust this guy. Groose then looked at me and then said, "how did you even know his name?"

I then shrugged. The boy took his time to reach us. "Who are you?"

"This is master Soren's descended, Annabeth." Sheik introduced me to Kafei who nodded. Then he pointed out Groose who no one really cared much for.

"So I suppose that you are looking for the salesman?" Kafei crossed his arms.

"Do you know where he is?" Groose asked. He then leaned against the clock tower and flipped his hair. He reminded me of that new singer.

"Demons took him away. It was the other day it happened, as well as some more people of clock town I am very sorry you have all traveled here for nothing." Kafei shook his head and then looked at the ground. I couldn't take him all that seriously with that mask on.

"Maybe this is fate." I said out loud.

"Huh?"

"Telling me I am not the hero at all. It must be some kind of sign." I sighed.

"Nonsense! You must be the hero, the goddesses do not make any mistakes. And you seemed to know my name somehow. I will allow you to stay at my wife's inn." wait a minute? Is this kid married? I was hoping he was saying his play time wife or something. "Yes, I know you look a bit confused Annabeth. The curse is once again set upon me, and the others of the town and Termina. I am much older than this- and also married."

Okay then...

* * *

We spend the last few days seatching through the lands of Termina to find any clues. We visited Romani Ranch, Ikana, the Great Bay, and so much more. Still no sword, the salesman, or the Ocarina.

We were sitting in the room. Sheik and Groose were playing a game of cards and I was reading some old legends. I was reading more about Soren to see if I could find anything where the stuff could be.

Minutes later Anju stepped into the room. She said we had a visitor to deliver some news. In came a bird man. It caught me off guard but then remembered that there are different things here. Sheik then greeted him and called him Quill. Groose seemed to know who he is too.

"Yes, hello old friend. Good to see you once again. And this must be master Chase's daughter, young Annabeth. I am from the era of Zane, hero of the winds. A Rito, which is a postman, and I come with some cruel news." the bird said.

"Worse than Mr. Chuckles being missing?" Groose asked.

"It is about Skyloft." his voice was a bit shaky. I knew something was wrong. "Skyloft... Ghirahim... Taken over..."

Those three words made me feel horrible. It was my fault- I could have done something to stop this. I was pretty confused though of how he could have known. He explained that while he was on a route he came across a pack of demons. They were on their way to Skyloft and he watched as they took over the island. The reason he couldn't stop them was because they saw him first. He managed to escape them and he also said all life was gone. People and their birds were missing.

Only the Rito seemed to be the only that can travel there. Only Quill has seen the damage, and he said that it will be a few minutes before the rest of the lands learn. I stood up instantly after I took everything in and looked at them all with a serious expression.

"What are we waiting for? We need to go. Now."

* * *

**Questions and Answers! **

**1. O.C's were talked last time. What is his/her name? **

Answer: Its a secret ;)

**2. Whats your favorite TV show? **

Answer: Ummmm I love Gravity Falls and the legend of Korra. Then I watch shows from my childhood like DP, A:TLA, and more.

**3. Favorite Percy Jackson/HoO book and Zelda game **

Answer: Pjo- TC, BotL, and TLO

HoO- MoA

LoZ- WW, SS, MM, and OoT!

**Alright! The reason why this one is so short is because I am planning on making a little oneshot soon for their adventure! Should be posted maybe this weekend. **

**Review and no flames. I already know they are OOC! **

**-Ghirahim is Fabulous**


	5. Ashton and Neil

**Author's Rant: **I have been kind of busy the last few weeks so sorry...?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of them. Any. Only copies of the games and books.

* * *

_Ashton and Neil_

* * *

So, this is where Kukiel's 'Uncle Bats' lived. Turns out that he was actually a demon that turned into a human. He was known back then as the demon of Skyloft. So he was their own Casper the friendly ghost. But he probably was cursed again or something, but he wasn't here.

It was Groose, Sheik, and I still. Quill had to go back to work and Kafei said he would stay in Clock Town. I don't blame him. I would not want to be dragged into this. But Clock Town gives me the creeps. Well, just Termina in general. A moon with a face? At least it isn't smiling with sunglasses. Or I guess I should say moonglasses.

Shoot, Percy has finally rubbed off on me.

We sat at a table- well the remains of one. There was nothing much in the house to begin with. We sat there for many hours trying to figure out a plan of some sort.

It would be so much easier if I had a lot more information on everything. I was just thrown into this. Last time I actually _volunteered _to go on that quest. Who even signed me up for this?

I stood up and they asked me where I was going. I told them I was going to sit outside for awhile. I was half lying to the two.

I climbed the later to sit in the graveyard. I almost blew my cover but luckily I saw the two demons talking. I hid myself by closing the door to the small shack.

"Neil, you need to be more like a demon." I looked through the small opening of the door to see what was going on. It was a teenager with redish-orange hair scolding the young blonde boy. They must have been related or something. The two also had some type of demon armor on as well that had a family crest.

"Ash, I am actually trying to!" The blonde boy yelled.

"Ghirahim isn't to pleased with your actions. You almost blew this mission. You do not even act like a demon. You actually care about these people!" The older one- Ash snapped at him.

The other one, Neil I believe it was, took a step or two away from the other demon. He cleared his throat and I made a small note to myself. Ash has dark purple eyes and Neil has a crimson shade of red.

"Why can't you accept that I am not a normal demon?" Neil was now standing his own grounds. I found myself smiling at this.

"I do!" the other replied.

"So why does this even matter?" Neil asked.

"Ghirahim threatened to kill the both of us if you don't man up." Ash shook his head.

"Then why can't we leave?"

"Neil, would Mother and Father want that? They want us to avenge them. Make the Hylains suffer for their pain. Fell what we have felt. Kill the hero." Ash declared. I then closed my eyes hoping that this was about some other hero.

"Ashton! You are overreacting! Mom and Dad deserved their punishment. It was only justice. We are only Ghirahim's pawns, our parents were also. They knew what they were doing and accepted the mission. They did a lot wrong and I have nothing against Hylians. We need peace." I like this Neil kid. I slightly smiled to myself once again.

"Neil, you are dishonoring them. I am leaving for good. I will tell Ghirahim that you have defied him and his clever ways. I suggest you leave for survival, brother." with that, Ash was gone.

"That lair! He was using me, he would never have been killed. Uncle Ghirahim loves him more than me." Uncle? I shook it off. I then knew I had to try and recruit him to my team.

I slowly made my way towards him. I then scared him by saying hello. He turned around and greeted me. His eyes widened when he saw my clothing. He gently smiled then said, "you heard my chat with Ashton I take it."

"Yeah, so I assume you are Neil."

"Mhmm." he then looked up to the sky. "You must be Annabeth Chase."

I blushed a bit. Hold it together Chase! He is still your foe and you just met him. He then asked me if I were going to kill him. I only shook my head saying no. I then sighed and said, "I wanted to say we are like the same almost. My family turned on me. It did end up getting better."

"How so?"

"Thanks to my friend Percy, I talked to my dad. If I never did did, I would never be here now. My life would be completely different." I looked off to the sky. The sun was beginning to set.

"Percy?"

"A song of the sea god." I told him. He then nodded.

"I wish my brother could see this. We are not trying to destroy each other. Peace. I just want the demons to stop. They have failed before and we are never destined to win." for some odd reason, I felt calmer when talking to Neil. He seems to actually understand me.

"I can agree, I was just dragged into this."

There then was a few minutes of an awkward silence. We then heard demons laughing in the distance with a fire started. That seemed to break his concentration.

"Annabeth, can I join you?" I wasn't all that surprised, but I did nod.

"Follow me." I motioned.

* * *

**Alright this was the end of it. I wanted to say that I am working on that little oneshot of them exploring the lands. I am also working on other. stuff. I do realize that they are OOC so no flames about that, or just flames**

**No questions today. I am working on the next few chapters! **

**-Ghirahim is fabulous**


	6. Maybe a Good Thing

**Author's Rant: **Sorry for the wait, but here is Chapter 5!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PJO or TLoZ... I only own the books and games :I

**WARNING, THERE IS SWEARING IN THE CHAPTER. **

* * *

_Maybe a Good Thing_

* * *

"Who the hell is _that_?" Groose sat up straighter as my new good friend entered the room with me. If they had guns in the area then Groose would have it out by now and threatening Neil. Or at least just attempting to shoot him. Sheik on the other hand was chocking on his meal. I can see where they are coming from; they have an enemy on their grounds.

Technically this now belongs to the demons though.

"This is Neil." I said calmly. I felt like I would be able to trust Neil. Groose would probably end up pointing out every flaw of this idea, but I trust Neil. He seemed so… pure. He wasn't like a demon, he had a heart. He had feelings.

"A _fucking _demon, are you crazy Annabeth?" Groose snapped at me. Neil then took one giant leap backwards trying not to cower in fear. Sheik was still trying to process what in the name of Zeus was going on. Slowly after a few minutes of silence, Sheik brought his hands up to his face and sighed.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sheik asked me.

I nodded and gave a smile to Neil who returned the gesture. He seemed to be loyal, nice, forgiving, and brave for standing up to the demons. But he could be playing all of us and turn on us during the worst point. Like maybe staying until the final moments of us Hylians and kill us.

Then join the crazy woman demon thingy and laugh at all could be playing us. Move by move . Step by step. For all we know they could be using cameras and microphones and start watching us. So they know all of our strategies.

Dang it Annabeth, get your head out of the gutter! He is your friend! You both seem to come from a familiar past. Basically disowned from your own family.

"You sure about that?"

Before I could say that again, Groose decided to talk again. "NEVER! HE CAN'T HELP US, HE IS JUST ONE OF THEM!"

"Groose, would you let her speak!" Sheik yelled at him.

"Why, so she can defend that little-"I cut him off after looking at a hurt Neil.

"Well he could help us find the man to help us out! He could end up knowing something like where the heck he is. Or maybe he could help with the plans. He doesn't want to hurt us like the other demons in the world do. Okay? Let me say this again. Neil. Can. Help. Us. With. This. Problem."

"Find who?" Neil asked.

"So, he could be playing us! He could end up stabbing us in the back, literally!" Groose then glared the demon boy. Neil shifted uncomfortably as Groose looked him over. In those judging ways like popular girls in Disney movies or something.

"Find who?"

"Groose! If he ever does then you can tell me in the bitchiest voice ever 'I told you so!' and then I will wear a keaton costume around town!" Sheik jumped to my defense. At least one person here knows how to trust besides me.

"Who are you looking for?" Neil asked again.

"Why don't I just start saying it now, right? I told you so! I told you so! I told you so! I told you so! I told you so! I told you so! I tooooooooooooooooooooooooold you sooooooooooooooooooo!" Groose sung in a voice and started to jump and laugh at us.

"You are acting childish!" Sheik yelled.

"Who is it that you are looking for?"

"I TOOOLLLD YOUUUU SOOOO!"

"GROOSE SHUT UP!"

I looked around the small room to see that everyone was repeating the same thing. Groose just kept singing those words and danced around an annoyed Sheik. Sheik then started to tell him to shut up over and over. Neil was trying to ask who the heck it was and looked a bit sad. He kept looking over at the door.

There were two reasons for that.

One, Groose was correct. That they planned this out to capture us all early. Or option number two; he knows that someone would end up hearing us. Oh dang… someone is going to hear all of this! I barely can think of a plan myself about this at all.

"Everyone shut up!" I yelled. No one did anything at all. I then looked over at the others who kept fighting.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Neil shouted and we all looked at him. He didn't seem to be a type of person that would burst out and shout like that at people. He seemed to sweet and kind to do something like that. But then again, if I were him I would do the same. Trapped in a room with a crazy guy that is singing would scare me too.

"See… demons can't control their damned temper." Groose whispered loud enough for all of us to here- mostly Neil.

"Who are you guys looking for?"

"The mask salesman, but how would you know where he is?" Groose laughed at him. Groose is being such a jerk to Neil and the rest of us. Well, the other two of us.

"Him? Happy cheery guy that tries selling you cheap masks for insanely high prices? Always smiles, many think that he has his face permanently like that. I actually know where they are keeping him." Neil let out a small grin with Groose giving him the 'I-still-don't-trust-you' look.

"Could you take us now?" Sheik asked polietely.

"How about a different escort?" we turned around to see a few demons. Of course Ashton was standing in the front of the small pack. He was the one that said it.

"I TOLD YOU!" Groose yelled at me.

"Actually, you told us where you were. I take it the little hero girl here heard my fight with my dear young brother. He really was betraying us, but maybe my brother and I can become famous among the demon by turning in the hero. Or at least I can take all of the credit for it and say that Neil was a coward. But Ghirahim would believe me, after all Neil is one…" Ashton studied Neil for a second. Then his eyes darted towards me.

In a millisecond he came charging and me, and I sidestepped him. He slammed right into a wall that was barely holding itself up. Guess what came crashing down. Some of his men started to surround us. We all were in the middle.

Damn.

The floors were barely sturdy enough to even keep all of us up. Wait a minute. I looked around the room and saw that this place was on the verge of falling. I leaned back towards Groose and whispered, "get ready to call your loftwing and catch Sheik or Neil."

He looked over at me confused. I then started to jump up and down like a maniac. No one understood my plan. As I kept jumping I could feel the boards begin to weaken. Neil looked down towards the ground and saw what I was doing. He then followed my lead as well as Sheik and Groose who just shrugged and helped out.

"What the heck are you doing?"

BOOM! The floor broke and sent up flying down. Groose and I both called out loftwing and grabbed someone else. I got Neil because Groose still doesn't exactly trust in Neil. I wouldn't blame him for what just happened to all of us. I wouldn't want to either.

But we had to. Neil knew where to go. We soared through the skies for just a little bit trying to throw them off our trail. It was strange… looking down at the ground it was so peaceful. Like nothing bad could happen in the world. To the people. Looking at the sky there was a dark aroma and clouds taking over. All of Skyloft was ripped apart on a floating isle.

We landed in the middle of Hyrule field, but close to a small looking forest. I asked if it was the lost woods, like what I once read about. They laughed and said it wasn't. It was just something that a complete nutty person wanted to plant. I guess it was a place that no one would really look for us so that's good.

"Sooo, where is he?" Groose said.

"At Ghirahim's private castle." We all sat there in silence for a second. Last time I checked, castles are heavily guarded. And Ghirahim must have known I was looking for a certain sword and ocarina. He wasn't going to let the man tell me where the Hades they were.

"How far away would that be." I asked.

"I said it's in his private castle. It's not even in the area. It is back in Annabeth's world." Groose sighed and Sheik shook his head. They knew that this would mean that it would be harder to find the castle and that there could be a chance that it was near some mortals. People who could see something far worse than the nightmare already unfolding before all of us.

"How far would it be from the nearest opening to it?" Sheik said.

"That's the other thing. It is underground. And it is just near the camp that Annabeth goes to during the summer for being Greek. Just right outside the boundaries."

"So that means we are going to have to go there, right?" Groose asked.

"Right."

We then started to set up a camp and rested. I looked up into the night sky to see the world above me. There was a pain in my stomach. I caused all of this. I just had that feeling that if I never existed, this wouldn't have happened. Then it makes me wonder: would I have to die for these people?

And would I?

* * *

**Author's Rant: **Soooo, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Yeah, it wasn't my favorite. I had to change a lot from the original. Another one should be soon!

**Three questions! **

**1. Who is your favorite youtube person thingy?**

Depends on what we say on this now. Let's players would most likely be StephenPlays (and Mal joining him so he doesn't kill himself or do something stupid like save in a room that screws up the game and glitches) and Chuggaaconroy. My favorite songs come from rappers like NoneLikeJoshua, DjJo, the guy that sings 'Discord' and much more. I also watch a lot of Friday Night Cranks.

**2. Animal Crossing? **

I loooove new leaf! Love it! I spend most of my time being a shitty mayor. My best friend is Apollo on it, my main partner in crime since Jitters and Roald moved away form me. Then of course my enemy named Paula just moved out and I laughed. And now I go on my new person RnbwDash, because I am a pegasister now!

**3. What fandom are you spending most of your time in now? **

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I became a pegasister a few days ago and cannot stop reading FlutterDah stuff. Or AppleDash. Yup. And I also go to the Code Lyoko, PJO, Loz, and The Last Airbender one because I get bored. I ship the couples UlrichXYumi, Percabeth, Telink, and Sukka from each of the fandoms so those are what I would mostly read. Or GhiraLink too :3

**Love you all! I deleted the A/N about the updates too! Review? And who is excited for the new Zelda games coming up soon? And even though I hated the first PJO movies I am going to go see the new one on the 7th of August. Well... if I am not tired from returning from London a few days before! **


	7. Welcome to Camp

**Author's Rant: **Wrote this while listening to some FNC, live! More of a filler chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of them :I

*****There is swearing in this chapter in it. Most likely the rest of the story will have it, so sorry*****

* * *

_Welcome to Camp_

* * *

Camp. It took me over a week to return to somewhere that I really was itching to leave from. Don't get me wrong, I love CHB! But I have been there since a young age, I need some space. And right now, with my problems, it isn't looking so good at avoiding it all.

Neil didn't know how to get there because the portal between universes spit us out farther than we expected. Just took a few days to get here.

I just find the whole universe concept a little strange. I mean there are portals that open that you use to get to one place to another. It is like that one show that was on Jetix back in the day. W.I.T.C.H. You know how they got to Meridian and to their hometown? It is kind of like that yet it could take you anywhere.

And that anyone could fall through it from earth. Which is why there are normally people patrolling in Hyrule or other towns. I mean they can't leave at all unless they have permission to. And they can leave their universe with me because I happen to be the next and final hero in line.

It's also a little weird with the timeline thing. In all of those years they have been in the same times as the Earth. And the gods probably knew about this and didn't care to help them. But Sheik told me that they are not allowed to help out other religions issues in this type of matter. It would alter all types of history.

But we both knew that they would have to help for this.

I looked over at my friends one last time. I had to give them makeovers (they didn't turn out completely bad) to make them blend in more. Groose was wearing some flip flops, shorts with a rope to use as a belt, a baggy long sleeve camp shirt, and his hair had to be flattened so he doesn't bring any type of attention towards them.

Sheik had to remove his sheikah clothing for this. I allowed him to keep his hair in his eye due to the fact that he has a battle scar on it that makes him angry to remember it. The man then had on a blue tee shirt and some jeans with some Nike shoes. He insisted to cover his face so he had on a scarf. Yeah, he did look a bit strange wearing this all but it wasn't _that_ bad.

Unless you get the Aphrodite cabin in on this, then it gets political.

Neil has his blonde hair back in a ponytail with an oversized beanie (just to try and cover up the tattoo that was on the back of his neck, it did help just a little) and a purple cotton long v-neck, some blue jeans and an old pair of converse.

They all looked like they fit in this camp somewhere. I didn't have the energy to get me in normal camp clothing. I just pulled my tunic off having me in a white button-down and some baggy pants and boots. I kept my gloves on and by hair was still straightened (somehow, I don't know how the hell they did it!).

I told them to head over to the mess hall and that I would meet them there for some lunch. I had to go and tell Chiron that I found some friends who saw through the mist and needed to go and bring them here for awhile. I lied and said they were demigods or could be at least. I told him that we would be here for a few days and we got in late last night.

He didn't seem suspicious at all.

I was walking over to be trampled by a certain Stoll. Well, Travis anyways. "Wait a minute, what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Kicked outta school." Figures. I am not surprised at all. They are always kicked out of school, no matter where they go. Wait a minute… they.

"BOO! Scared ya Annie!" yelling and I were not exactly best friends now. I cry at the sound of singing also to due to Groose singing to Sheik about him knowing more than the other.

"Greeaattt!" I rolled my eyes as we continued walking down the path. They told me about how they barely lasted two days without being kicked out. And how their mother sent them here for a few months until another school accepts them.

"What are you doing here?"

Saved by the bell as we made it there. My friends were sitting at the table alone in the corner. I grabbed a plate a food and made an offering to Athena. I lingered there for a minute as I had an idea. I scrapped another offering but this time to the three goddess.

Maybe they could help in some type of way. In response was a rumble off in the distance. It's like they knew that it wasn't for any of them. That right there is pretty creepy if I do say so myself.

I sat next to my friends as Dionysus was in the background rambling off to Chiron. Chiron was looking over and studying my friends. There was a little smile on his face for a second there. He was staring at the hair of Groose, the scarf of Sheik, the poorly hidden tattoo of Neil, and my clothing.

He probably knew something. He just only winked and carried on with a conversation with Mr. D.

"H-h-hey… ummmm." Neil stuttered.

"Yeah?" I looked over at him, smiling.

"I have a confession… I actually have never been inside the castle!" he rambled on quickly. It took me a few minutes to understand what he said. He has never been in the castle… but he knows where it is?

"What do you mean about that? How will we find the mask salesman?" Groose yelled but in a low tone. Demigods still looked in our direction.

Thankfully in the school year they allow the year-rounder's to sit where they would wish to. Only on holidays and the summer is the assigned seating. Besides, there are only like twenty kids from the Athena cabin that are year-rounder's. Most of the time they are still reading or studying during lunch.

"I still know how to find him."

"You have no idea where the castle is, do you?" Sheik asked, while taking a sip of his water. Groose then took a fork and stabbed in into the piece of meat and glared over at Neil.

"Weeellll, I know where it is because of visions."

"Visions, this isn't twilight!" I said angrily.

"Well the last few days they come to be and tell me where he is and everything I need to know. I learn the battle plans and such." Neil defended himself.

"Right… Alice Cullen…" I glared at the ground.

"Says the girl who thought this was alright." Groose chuckled at me. He then nodded towards a frowning demon.

"Not the point, Groose. We now need to figure out what the Hades our next move will be. I don't know how long we will be here and the demon dude could end up winning if we don't do anything else to figure anything out." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Guys… I am sorry." Neil then looked down at the ground and sighed.

**"I WILL PUT A WATERMELON ON YOUR STOOP" **

It's been about three or four more days. And I could tell that nothing good is going to be coming out of this. I have been trying to figure out a game plan and what the hell happened to those who live in Skyloft.

Neil and I were walking down the path- nothing going on there. So don't go and say that we are dating. Or don't go and say that I am cheating on Percy, because we are just friends. That is all. It is worse when you guys say that Luke and I are together.

Speaking of damned love problems, an Aphrodite girl jumped us that same minute. Her name was Lulu I think. I'm not entirely sure what her name is, and don't freak out that a daughter of Athena doesn't know anything.

"Sooo, you two together or something? Or are you cheating on Jackson?" she batted her eyes at Neil. A wave of anger washed over me. I wasn't sure if it was for the Jackson thing, or the idea of her nearly hitting on Neil.

"No, we are good friends." Neil smiled at me.

"I hope we can get to be good friends." She giggled. She was at least four years older than us and is hitting on him! But then she grabbed his wrist and his eyes widened. He stiffened as he continued to stare into nothing. Yeah, Neil was defiantly getting a vision.

He snapped out of it in that moment and stepped away from her. "I really don't think we are going to be here for that long actually. Sorry to disappoint."

We then quickly left to go and find Groose and Sheik. They were at the volleyball courts. It was Groose trying to impress the six girls that were there (and let me remind you, he is thousands of years old due to being immortal to my return). One of those girls was actually Clarisse who just rolling her eyes. She kept saying he was a child of Aphrodite herself. I guess I could see Groose being like that, but I have known him for two weeks about.

"Greg! Shane! Both Neil and I have something to tell you guys!" those were the worst cover names I came up with on the spot. But they are better than Groose and Sheik. By a long shot they are a lot better.

"What? Can't you see I impress the ladies?" Groose flexed his muscles.

"Impressing us isn't a word to describe this torture. Chase, these are you friends? I guess I could completely see it." Clarisse rolled her eyes. She and the rest of the girls then got up and left. Groose tried following them but ended up getting kicked in the shins.

"Listen, I know where it is. There are actually some woods around this area that will take us to an underground tunnel. There we will be on complete demon territory and we can get to the castle. I got the vision just a few minutes ago." Neil grinned.

We all nodded and then heard shouting in the distance. They were saying that the camp was… under attack? Oh damn no. We all had that idea of who it was.

Demons.

How did they keep finding us? I know that Groose will be blaming Neil after this. That will end up with a fight and Sheik could finally take the side of Groose. Then all leads to Ghirahim will be gone.

I drew my knife to actually try and help the panicked camp. Some demigods already had weapons and started to fight against them. They were not using the right type of weapons though. I had to go help them. I started to go but then Sheik grabbed my arm.

"This would be the greatest chance to get out of here."

"But what about everyone?" I asked.

"When this mission is over I will return and wipe their memories. Hopefully they will not contact the Greek Olympians about this. Or else this problem would be much worse. Some of the magic I have learned isn't ready for that." Neil laughed nervously. Demons knew magic? You learn something new every day I guess.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye" Neil laughed as we then headed off. I looked back one last time with another pain in my stomach.

Why did I have to cause so many problems for everyone?

* * *

**AN: **Anyone else see that MLP: FiM reference in there?

New chapter soon? Maybe :P

***I am also playing through Skyward Sword once again. So that means that I can refer to the stuff more clearly without having to look everything up***

**Questions: **

**1. Do you have any accounts on a little kid website? **

Roblox: JadeRamsey and RainbowDashFNC

Club Penguin: MidnaMask (that is made for trolling use only)

**2. Any pets?**

I just got a new dog named Lilly. I call her Lilly Dash, Lil, or Lilly :)

**3. NeilXAnnabeth?**

I plan a little bit in the future :) I love Percabeth but this would be a good couple to in a way.

Until next chapter!

~Ghirahim is Fabulous


End file.
